


Labyrinth Walking

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Obi Wan & Shmi and the Worst Vision ever [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Force-Sensitive Shmi Skywalker, Freedom, Gen, Jedi Temple, Meditation, POV Female Character, Quintuple Drabble, Timey-Wimey, Wordcount: 100-500, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Labyrinth walking definitionA local church in my area has a pattern inland in the floor for walking meditations and I decided I loved the idea of the Temple having such a space or, at least because the Temple is so large, that just walking down the long uniform hallways  becomes a kind of walking meditation if you let it.





	Labyrinth Walking

Walking through the long halls of the Temple, Shmi gives thanks. One foot in front of the other foot, she walks slowly through the halls and meets other beings eyes with her head held high, and smiles. Such a simple thing, to acknowledge another being, to share a moment of her happiness.  
The hard tiles beneath her feet keep her grounded in the here and now. There's no way to confuse them with the shifting heat of packed sand beneath her heels. The tread of her new boots tapping steadily heel-toe heel-toe is a steading rhythm as she walks.

The feeling of reilef is enough to overwhelm her at times. Every day is another day free. Another day not knowing what will come next now that's she's changed things. So different from Tatooine, where every day, every chore was a well worn routine. Where every day could be a struggle just to survive. One wrong move was all it could take.

There are risks here as well. Less obvious than she’d once assumed perhaps, but there all the same. Coruscant is no paradise, though the Temple’s isolation lends itself well toward making it appear so.

Here there are different routines to learn. Ones she half remembers. Flashes of memory from Obi Wan or her Ani. Her boys. So many memories tangled up inside her like thread. So many things to learn! Basic letters, Jedi philosophy, saber training, and technology beyond what she'd ever imagined living in the Outer Rim. And the food! There are so many new things for her to sample! The first time she'd found her way to one of the dining halls she'd been overwhelmed with the options set out! She’d piled her plate and eaten so much as to practically make herself sick. She’s getting better at picking out smaller portions now, though she still glances around before reaching for a second helping of anything. The serving droids never comment on her hesitation thankfully.  
  
She's only been at the Temple for a few weeks, and already there have been so many struggles and tears and choices, so many choices. She feels dizzy from it all. How will her being here change things? She's tried not to think about that too much. She is still settling in, she tells herself. Obi Wan needed more time to come to terms with her being there, with the Visions being Real. **She** needed time to settle in as well. There was still plenty of time before they needed to act. Years even. Not until after Anakin was born. Better to spend the time now learning all she could, reaching out to others, forming frienships in a way that wasn't permitted to her on Tatooine. Time to solidify her own tentative plans. To seek out contacts and gather information.

There is still time. There’s no need to rush themselves. Not yet. Walking through the Temple, smiling at Apprentices filing past, familiarizing herself with her new normal...that was enough for now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Labyrinth walking definition](https://www.encyclopedia.com/medicine/encyclopedias-almanacs-transcripts-and-maps/labyrinth-walking)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A local church in my area has a pattern inland in the floor for walking meditations and I decided I loved the idea of the Temple having such a space or, at least because the Temple is so large, that just walking down the long uniform hallways becomes a kind of walking meditation if you let it.


End file.
